It is known to make filled pizza, providing to roll out the pizza dough, put the filling on top, which may or may not be based on mozzarella and/or tomato, to fold the dough over on itself with the lateral edges overlapping, and closing the filling inside the compartment that is thus formed; after this, the whole thing, possibly on a baking tray, is baked in the oven.
Pizzas made in this way, given their sizes, are normally eaten at the table, or are 3 0 made smaller so that they can be eaten on the move. However, products like this, when they are just taken out of the oven or reheated, are very hot, which makes it inconvenient to hold them in the hand without getting burnt, unless napkins, plates or other auxiliary supports are used.
Documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,656,968, U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,781, U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,975, GB-A-372,566 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,026,829 describe known methods and devices for the production of different food products.
Purpose of the present invention is to obtain a food product, for example a filled baked food product, such as pizza, without however excluding variants such as focaccia or suchlike or similar food products, which can be produced simply and reliably, and which is easy to transport and used as a food product on the move.
The Applicant has devised, tested and embodied the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the state of the art and to obtain these and other purposes and advantages.